Ebony
by frankieithompson1121
Summary: The eldest Gilbert knows more about the supernatural then all of them, and she's coming home to stir things up. (Elijah, OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go back there? You ran away as fast as you could when you turned eighteen for a reason." A tall muscular man asked as he dodged Ebony Gilbert right hook. They were training in their warehouse gym, both in workout clothing sweating profusely.

Ebony sighed as she countered his punch and came in for a sneak attack. She spun around kicking him in the abdomen throwing him a good ten feet away. She walked over extending her hand to help her oldest friend up. She walked away taking her long jet black curly hair down from the ponytail she kept it in during training, as she swigged down vervain infused water.

" We didn't run away, we have just been doing the family business as far away from that town as possible!" Ebony said sarcastically as she pulled some sweat pants over her workout shorts.

"Look Ian, my brother has been sending me cryptic texts and e-mails for a year now. Asking me to write what he tells me down, even if it sounds crazy so at least one of us would remember. I've kept up with the attacks. The vampires have descended back on Mystic Falls. Plus child welfare just called saying Jenna had passed, I'm the only living adult that can legally take care of them." Ebony recited this to Ian once again, knowing he didn't want her leaving.

"Fine, but I want a text everyday, If i don't get one I'm coming there to get you." Ian said frowning shaking his head as Ebony kissed him on his check and walked out the door.

Ebony packed a few clothes and essentials in her bag and headed out of her apartment door ready to face Mystic falls once again.

After driving all night and most of the next day Ebony drove past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. She cringed as she drove into the familiar small town. She already missed the cool vibes of L.A. the different people, and the stores. All you saw here was the sign for the Mystic Grill, which was the only place in town to hangout. It was a fast food restraunt and bar put together.

Ebony found herself pulling in to the parking lot deciding to go in and grab something to eat and drink before the emotional rollercoaster happened with her siblings. She swung her right leg over her Harley shaking her black curly hair as she took off her helmet and headed towards the door. She had worn her black skinny jeans with rips going down the sides showing off her toned legs, with a black skin tight t-shirt that said cool story boy make your own sandwich, and her leather jacket, and black riding boots. She had a reputation to uphold in this town. She inwardly smiled as she walked through the door and a hush rolled through the patrons. The whispers began as they registered who had just walked in, and then gawked at her clothing. Ebony held her head up high and scanned the restraunt as she got tackled.

"Whoa there hulk!" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her not so small baby brother. He buried his head into her mass of curls laughing as they toppled against the wall.

"You came! I can't believe you came!" He said steading himself and his older sister. He grinned from ear to ear as he stepped back and studied her. She had definitely changed. She was more confident and had even more attitude then when she left.

"My baby brother beckoned, I came. But you aren't a little kid any more, damn you have grown. You look like hulk!" Ebony answered getting a good look at Jeremy. He had bulked up a lot. She looked around as they were surrounded by the group. As well as being stared at by a lot of new faces.

"Ebony? Your back?" Elena asked as she walked over surprisingly a smile on her face. She hadn't changed much, but Ebony could see a maturity in her eyes. They had been going through hell other then just their parents death, she was going to find out what was going on.

"Hey little sis! Yep I'm back." Ebony started to say the was interrupted as Elena came and bear hugged her. She could feel her sister trembling as she cried. Ebony put her arms around her sister and ran her fingers through her hair as she made calming noises. What had happened to her family?

There was a cough that sounded behind her sister's back that interrupted the Gilbert family reunion. Ebony looked up as Elena turned wiping tears from her eyes. She gave a weak smile towards the two guys Ebony had noticed never left Elena's side, both with a possessive stance.

"Elena where are your manners? Why don't you introduce us to this feisty little number." The taller older male with messy jet black hair and icey blue eyes smirked staring at Elena. Ebony glared at the man not liking his word choice, or how he seemed to think he was in charge.

"Oh….yeah. Ebony this is Damon Salvatore and my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. Damon, Stefan this is my older sister Ebony Gilbert. She's been away at college in L. A.." Elena introduced obediently to Ebony's dismay. Jeremy saw the anger rising in his oldest sister's eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder comforting and reassuring her. Ebony looked at him before she focused on the cocky brother. She pushed Elena to the side and stepped in front of Damon.

" I'm beyond speechless at this point. I can tell a lot has changed since I left, a lot has happened to my siblings that they have yet to devulge to me. I know the two of you are part if it. I will not have my sister bossed around by a cocky to hot for his own good asswipe. So y'alls little get together here is over. Now if you will excuse me, I have some catching up to do. Elena, Jeremy lets go sit down." As Ebony said her piece she relished in the utterly Surprised look she got from the two brothers as she walked away with her siblings in tow. She looked around just enough as she stormed off to see a table of new faces staring at her with many emotions running across their faces. The one that caught her for a split second was a very handsome dapper gentleman not much older then her, dressed in a suit. They locked eyes and Ebony for a split second felt a weird connection with this guy. She tore her attention away from the guy in the suit to sit down and wait for her siblings to sit.

Elena hesitated for a bit torn between trying to keep the brothers around or listening to her sister. She looked at Bonnie and Caroline who were both still in shock over hearing anyone stand up to Damon. It seemed like everyone had to just deal with him now that they were fighting the Mikelsons. Caroline recovered first and ushered the brothers and Bonnie over to a table in the corner, so they could hear and see Elena. Caroline smiled encouraging Elena to sit with her sister as they huddled up outstanding to mind their own business. Of course Ebony saw all of this and wondered what had happened in this town. The kids she babysat, and lived were strangers now. Then it dawned on her. The town secrets, they must be caught up on everything she had shoved down her throat being the eldest Gilbert.

"Look I didn't come here to be the authoritive figure. But I do want us to be honest with each other. I know things, there is nothing you say that will scare me, or make me run. So spill… NOW." Ebony demanded figuring the blunt approach was the best way to open this conversation. Her two younger siblings looked down sadness in their eyes, trying to communicate with each other, debating.

"Ebony, Jenna died. A few months ago." Elena began nervously worried about all the questions to come. Ebony looked at her siblings quietly not letting any emotion show or the fact that she had known about Jenna, but was on a job and couldn't get back.

"Umhm, and who has been taking care of you since her death?" Ebony asked cooly as she watched the group in the corner watching her, and the table of strangers stealing glances their way.

"Well she was dating our history teacher Ric who was really awesome and also the husband of my real mom. So we figured that kind of gave him custody rights. But he just recently passed as well." Elena blurted trying to pick her words carefully. Ebony just stared as her sister spout out that she knew she was adopted. When Ebony didn't show any emotion towards her words she started to get suspicious.

" You knew? You knew about me being adopted? How much more do you know?" Elena accused angrily.

" Everything. I am the eldest Gilbert. I was supposed to take on all the responsibility of the family secrets while the two of you lived your happy little lives. Don't you dare start getting mad at me Elena Gilbert. While my mother was tucking you in reading you stories about princesses, dad was lecturing me about vampires, and making me a fighter. You got to be a cheerleader and dress up for pageants with mom while I had to get over the injuries I got from having to take self defense classes. You had the best life a girl could have, I'm sorry you apparently had to have a crash course in How Vampires Fuck Your World Up 101, but at least you weren't four knowing that true evil was out there waiting. I'm sorry about Jenna, and this Ric gentlman, y'all were close, but that is what happens when you allow vampires to rule your world." As Ebony said this last part she looked over to the group in the corner, who were blantenly staring at them now.

"So the two love sick puppies over there, which one were you with first? Probably the blonde one he looks at you with hurt in his eyes." Ebony said smirking as the two brothers gave her a glare.

"I… I'm sorry Ebony. So much has happened. Please don't leave us alone. We are fighting war…" Elena said this staring at the table if people Ebony had known were new in town.

"The two of you are family. I will never leave. I'm here now." Elena and Jeremy both jumped out of their chairs crying happy tears as they bear hugged Ebony. The evening went on and they had gotten Ebony caught up on everything that happened. Ebony felt all kinds of guilt for not being there but she was here now. Eventually Caroline and Bonnie joined them, Caroline nervously walked over not knowing how Ebony felt knowing she was a vampire.

"Caroline, it wasn't your fault. this bitch, Katherine, is it, it's hers, and the Klaus guy. I have known you since you were born. Come join the girl talk." Caroline had eased up and they had started having a really good time.

" But seriously, you went to find Jeremy, and you and to hot for his pants, made out? And now your confused?" Ebony asked summing up the story of the Salvatore brothers. Elena nodded sadly.

"Oh lord girl. I don't condone stringing them both along, that's just horrible, but a kiss doesn't mean you give up on the one that was there since day one. Mr. Mcbroody, even coming off being evil no feelings man, still loves you. Now by all means I'm not picking a side, but if it was just a kiss, it was just a kiss." Ebony tried to explain but she could tell her sister was half listening. She sighed trying to figure out a way to make her point, as she felt eyes boring through her back. She looked over and saw, who she now knew was Elijah Mikelson staring at her. She jumped up startling all the girls at the table, seeing as Jeremy had disappeared to play pool. She walked over to Elijah put her right hand up and through his neat hair, she pulled him to her crushing her body against his, her soft lips pressing against his.

Elijah had been watching the whole scene unfold as the new Gilbert girl made her entrance. His siblings and himself had sat watching in amusement as the older Gilbert put the insufferable older Salvatore in his place. He had tried to tune their private conversation out, especially when they were talking about him and his siblings, but when she had started walking towards him he was intrigued. The older sister had been lecturing Elena on stringing on the brothers and how she shouldn't just throw away her love for Stefan, when she abruptly stood up and walked towards him. He had not anticipated her pulling him to her by his hair and kissing him, but he wasn't complaining. He leaned into the kiss wrapping his arm around her waist, her lips parting just enough he slipped his tongue into her mouth passionately. He felt a spark he hadn't felt in centuries, as their tongues searched each others mouths needingly. He raised his left hand to grab behind her neck as she let out a quiet moan as his fingers intertwined in her beautiful jet black hair. They stayed like this for mere seconds before she broke their embrace. She stared into his eyes looking for something then quickly shook her head as she stepped back.

"Sorry. I'm trying to prove a point to my sister." Ebony blankly said as she tried to recompose herself. That had been a mind blowing kiss, but in no way could she think about this original vampire like that.

"Awe so you have someone else you are with?" Elijah smiled as he ignored the looks from his family and hers.

"What? Oh.. No… you were listening?" Ebony asked anger rising.

"Its hard not to hear when your arrival hushed the whole place. I tried to tune it out, but I think I should be the upset one seeing as how you are using me." Elijah said smiling. Ebony glared then realized he had a point.

"My bad. I guess you have a point. But I would appreciate you and your family minding your own business. Oh and not tormenting my siblings would be a plus!" Ebony retorted smiling happy she had gotten the last word as she flipped her hair and walked back over to horrified looking sister and friends.

"See Elena, just because you kiss someone doesn't mean your in love. You may want to jump their bones, but its not always love." Ebony said grabbing a shot of whiskey from a waitress that was passing by.

"You can't just randomly kiss Elijah. Do you know who they are?" Elena whispered giving her sister an incredulous look.

" Yes I know the family. They are the reason our lives suck. Now come on its time to go home. I'm going to have my friend Ian ship my furniture tomorrow, I rode here on my motorcycle so I will meet you at the house. Caroline please get them home in one piece." Ebony said rounding everyone up and ushering them outside. Caroline nodded as they loaded up in her car after Jeremy drooled over Ebony's bike. She laughed as they rode away.

" I don't like being stalked." Ebony said into the empty parking lot as she could feel a presence.

"I don't stalk, I observe." That brilliant accent rang in her ears as she turned around to see Elijah walking towards her. She scoffed as she turned his way.

" Fine I don't like to be observed." She said sarcastically staring him straight in the eyes as was only inches away.

" We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Elijah Mikelson. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to figure out the new piece to the puzzle." He replied giving a charming smile.

" **I'm **not a piece to anyone's puzzle Elijah. You don't need to know me. I just need you and your siblings to leave my siblings alone. If not I wont be nice for long." Ebony threatened as she stepped towards her bike swinging her leg over the bike. " I especially don't want to observed by the brother who for centuries has sworn to be a man of his word, but lately hasn't been. You are so caught up fixing Klaus you broke yourself." Ebony threw that last part in as food for thought as she slammed her gas peddle down, slipped her helmet on and sped off.

Elijah stood watching the fiery Gilbert sister speed off. Something was drawing him to her, and he wouldn't stop until he figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ebony woke up in her old room. A room she hadn't seen in almost three years. They had left it alone, nothing had been touched since she left, which she was very surprised by. She had painted her walls with chalkboard black paint, and had drawn all over her walls. She loves drawing, and painting, she had wanted to pursue art, but her father would not hear of it. Her comforter had jack and Sally from the nightmare before Christmas on it, with her old stuffed Jack skeleton toy laying on it. Her vanity had pictures of her and Ian all over it. They had been friends since diapers, and both had a duty of being the first born of a founding family.

Ebony groaned as she rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the soft fluffy Jack Skellington rug she had begged for on her seventeenth birthday. She had only brought her duffel bag with one set of clothes, so she had to dig though her old pjs. She had found some Jack Skeleton pajamas and almost laughed as memories rushed through her of her teen years. She walked downstairs to the kitchen yawning as she headed straight for the coffee machine. She had almost reached it when she felt someone in the room with her. As a hand grabbed her arm she whipped around grabbed the arm twisted it and the person around to where she had their hand behind their back and she had her free arm around their neck. She took a second to realize it was the cocky older Salvatore, so she very violently threw him into the wall into the entryway a good fifteen feet away.

"Whoa, Ebony, we just came to make peace and talk. Please…." Stefan said holding his hands up as he looked over to check on his brother who was trying to stand up with blood coming from his nose, and a broke arm. Ebony kept her defensive stance, her eyes never wavering from Damon until she saw Elena run over to him coddling him. Ebony rolled her eyes as she watched her sister. She looked over to Stefan who was also watching Elena betrayal in his eyes. Ebony put her fists down and walked back to the coffee maker.

"It's to early for this." Ebony growled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What the heck Buffy?" Damon snarled as he wiped his own blood from his lip. "How the hell did you hurt me?"

"If only you knew Edward Cullen." Ebony smirked as Damon bowed up starting to go after her. Elena caught his arm making him stop and look at her. She shook her head no and Damon frowned as he stopped mid-step.

"Do not compare me to the sparkling vampire!" Damon hissed towards Ebony. Ebony glared as she stirred her coffee mindlessly.

"Oh what was I thinking… Edward was much hotter then you, sparkles and all." She said sarcastically as Damon growled again.

"Sorry for my brother, but we did get off on the wrong foot. We are just….protective… of Elena." Stefan started again glaring at his brother and Elena.

"Of course we did Stefan you and Sparkles over there literally brought hell on my family. Why should I welcome you with open arms?" Ebony asked sitting at the island sipping her coffee.

"I understand your concern, but I promise we mean no harm. We want to be on your side, especially now that I just saw you manhandle my brother like that." Stefan said laughing as he cautiously sat down opposite Ebony. She arched her eyebrow wondering if she should play nice or not.

" Okay can we address the fact that Buffy here just threw me a good 15 feet and actually hurt me?" Damon asked still feeling his arm.

"Well that is kind of on the list of questions, sis. How did you do that?" Elena asked rubbing her hand along Damon's arm. Ebony glanced at her sister for a second then put her attention on Stefan.

" That is something none of you need to know right now. Now Stefan, we can be on okay terms, but sparkling boy toy there is not okay with me. I don't want him around."

"But sis…" Elena started to whine.

" I understand that completely Ebony. I am so sorry but I'm afraid we are both stuck with him right now." Stefan said interrupting Elena mid-sentence.

"Nope. I will talk to you only. No Sparkles." Ebony stated matter of factly as she stood up and started heading towards the stairs.

"Stop calling me that!" Damon demanded as Ebony ignored him and walked upstairs.

Ebony sighed going through her old clothes, looking for work out clothing. She had filled out a lot. Her breasts and butt had gotten bigger and more toned. Her legs were muscled and tan, she had modeled for some athletic wear before when her and Ian had ran low on cash. She finally found some black tight booty shorts and a black tanktop with some old sneakers. She put her black mass of curls into a ponytail and sat her music on her phone and jogged down the stairs, past the brothers and her sister who were huddled up in the living room talking. She got out the door and headed down the street towards the woods. Running had always helped her clear her mind, and she needed a clear mind after dealing with the brothers. Before she knew it she was running through the woods jumping tree roots and dodging branches. Her heart was racing, her adrenaline flowing, she smiled as she started to finally get a groove going.

After 20 minutes she made it to the falls and stopped catching her breath and looking at the amazing sight before her. She stood just basking in the beauty around her, when she heard something behind her.

"Again with the stalking?" Ebony asked not even looking behind.

"Observing, yes." Elijah smirked as he watched Ebony turn around rolling her beautiful eyes at him as she crossed her arms.

"Well there is nothing to observe here Mr. Mikelson. You might as well go and do your families dirty work somewhere else." She dismissed Elijah shoulder checking him as she walked past him, stretching her right arm getting ready to train.

"Awe but I think there us something to observe." He said charmingly as he grabbed her arm. She stopped mid-step glared down at his hand on her arm. She quickly went into self preservation mode. She grabbed his arm that was holding her flipped him over onto his back. He lay on thr ground stunned as she slammed her foot into his chest.

"I don't knows what you're problem is, but never grab me. EVER!" She warned as she turned to walk away. Elijah smiled as he grabbed her ankle pulled her down onto her back, and he pinned her arms firmly to the ground as she struggled.

" See I knew there was a reason you caught my attention. What are you truly?" He smirked as he studied Ebony's face. For some reason he couldn't get this girl out of his mind, and that wasn't good. He needed to be on his way. They had taken care of their father and mother, he had no business here anymore. He was going to leave last night, but the sudden appearance of this vixen had intrigued him. As he distracted himself with thoughts of the girl below him she managed to get leverage and he was now laying on his back as she quickly pounced up forwards standing and getting into a fighting stance. Elijah quickly vamp sped up and over to her,somehow she anticipated his movements and she grabbed his right arm which he had thrust forward to hold her neck. She threw him over towards the treeline as she flipped over to a pile branches which she was now holding ready to shove it through his heart.

" I know you and your family Elijah. Why are you even still here? You have usually run off by now. Especially since Klaus has his hybrid army, and your sister has become more independent. Why stay?" Ebony taunted as she watched his every move. Elijah vamp sped over to her wrapping his hand around her throat and pinning her to the nearest tree.

" Do not ever presume you know me or my family. However I could ask the same of you Miss Gilbert. You have only feelings of obligation towards Elena, and you know those baby brothers path will lead away from family. So why are you back?" Elijah sneered as Ebony half smirked grabbing his hand twisting his arm to where it was now behind his back and she had him around the neck, her right arm around his neck as she pushed the branch into his chest.

" Well it looks like we both have secrets. Now this was fun, but I have to go and pretend I care about this funding family bs, and take care of my family. Goodbye Elijah." Ebony smiled as she pushed him across the little clearing, a look of confusion, admiration and something else crossing his face. She turned around putting her earbuds back in as she started sprinting back to her family home. Elijah looked after her his Curiousty very much peaked now. This girl was a game changer, and he had to know more about her. He gave one last look to her disappearing form in the woods as he vamp sped back to the Mikelson mansion to a different suit on as he had a meeting with the mayor soon.


End file.
